heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.15 - Ice Slides Are COOL!
There was some moping. Some personal drama. Some more of the hide inside the dark room and don't come out... and a lot of searching on the internet. However, nothing on the Anomaly Killer had turned up lately, and Terry's been lulled once more into what may be a false sense of security. Things were becoming stable again. It was time to be a normal person again. ...well, as normal as someone whose Friends List would be made up of people in the superheroic community and who tends to stick around the house to avoid people, less for his own concerns than for the safety of others. So Terry's come down to the Terminal to check in and see if anyone he knows is around, wearing his normal street clothes. "Anyone home?" he calls out, looking around for signs of life. Is there someone home? Sort of. Maybe? All right, there is. One Kate Bishop a.k.a. Hawkeye. Only well... She's at the computer. She's moved the K-cup machine next to the computer. Said machines water resivoir is empty, and the trash can next to the computer is full of nothing but empty styrofoam cups and coffee pods. And what about the female archer herself? She's looking directly at the screen. She doesn't blink or move as Terry comes in. All though a little after he shouts out, she does blink and slowly glance in his direction. "Oh... Hey Trauma. What's up?" "Hey, Hawkeye -- good to see you." offers Trauma upon hearing the voice, starting to make his way in the girl's direction. "Not too much, have the day off -- so I figured I'd see who was around and take it from there." he adds. "How about you? What are you working on?" Pause "...and when's the last time you slept, or ate decently?" With a thumb jerked at the 'girls sleeping car' Kate admits, "I grabbed a few hours earlier. As for food... I made sure to eat a decent meal earlier." No. She doesn't say what she means by that. But she does slowly get up, and stretches a bit before looking back at Terry. "But odds are getting away from this for a little while might be a good thing." Terry's mind had already been working on how to broach the subjects that were coming up as he was listnening. Good, she got sleep. Maybe not enough, but... that was kind of who Kate was. A workaholic, devoted to her causes both mundane and otherwise. Of course, then she beats him to the punch and his mind goes blank. "Uh..." Terry's eyes widen a bit, the smoke practically visible from his ears as he tries to think of an idea, fast. "... you want to, like, take a walk or something?" Pause. "Maybe grab a bite to eat if you get hungry while we're out?" the dark-haired boy asks, both hands moving behind his back as he awaits her reply. "As long as it's not something that can be purchased off of a cart in the park, I'm game for it." Hawkeye admits before she stifles a yawn. "All though if along the way I get to shoot a mugger or two, I wouldn't object. I feel like I've been sitting there for ages trying to sort that stuff out..." Victory! Terry visibly relaxes at this point. "Nah, cart food is overrated -- and considering the known quality of cart food, that's pretty bad. They got me a few times when I was still a tourist here." Terry admits himself, giving a soft laugh - yes, actually laughing, it's been a while - before stretching out a few muscles of his own and turning towards the entrance. To the latter bit? "Deal. Any muggers show up, they're all yours." he offers with a quirk of his lips. "...anything I can help sort out, though? You /did/ look like you've been sitting for a while." For a moment, Kate actually... Smiles? "Not all cart food is bad. Last time I was in Japan I had real Ramen from a ramen cart, and that was very good. But that was there, not here." All though as she heads up the stairs, and more than likely out the exit, there is a slight shake of her head. "Not right now. Maybe in the long run, yes. But not right now. I'm sort of working on one of my little projects, 'Just in case'." From over, oh, somewhere, a pair of teenagers comes walking along. Both dark haired, one boy, one girl -- each recognizable in their own rights. First of all there's Terrance Ward. The shapeshifter who makes no secret of his own identity -- if only because his powers tend to do the job for him when the action gets going. Still, those in the superheroic community may just remember him -- especially if he ended up botching their superheroic names at some point. His companion? None other than Kate Bishop. Daughter of a publishing magnate, and multitalented do-gooder. In more ways than the upper crust of society might expect! The two are just casually walking and chatting at the moment it would seem. "Well, I'll take care of food tonight, and if we ever end up in Japan," Hey, it could happen! "...you point out the best ramen cart around?" Terry asks, grinning a bit at the girl. Why yes, Kate Bishop is out and about. With Terry no less. Only for some reason, despite the warm weather she's wearing a long (but expensive looking and stylish) trench coat over her clothes. "Will do. But odds are that we'd have to be in a city called Fuuto to get that ramen. And I'd also suggest you avoid having any squid with beer while over there..." And yet, as they walk through the park, she can't help but glance around as if looking for something, or possibly someone... "Supposedly there's a cart in Tokyo that might be better though, but it was being run by a butler..." Speaking of food carts, right now one has drawn a crowd. Not for a it's tasty products but instead for something else. Namely the police leading away a very chilly looking young man that just tried to rob the cart and the superhero standing nearby that stopped him. Iceman, in his icy armor and uniform, he's got people snapping pictures and asking for autographs. "All in a day's work, ladies and gentleman," he grins for the crowd. "Thank you, thank you...don't forget it's your friendly neighborhood Iceman that saved the day," he says. When someone calls out that he just used Spider-Man's catchphrase, Bobby laughs. "Hey, don't worry. Me and old webhead go way back," he waves it off, apparently enjoying all this attention even if the crowd is blocking the path of the teens. "... well, okay. Aside from a field trip to Philadelphia, New York is the furthest from home that I've been. So... you might actually have to play tourguide for a bit more than ramen carts." he admits sheepishly, "...and no squid with beer. Got it." He's about to say something else when he realizes that the path to go further is a bit blocked at the moment. Terry stops walking at this point to take a look around for the source of the attention.. and a moment is all it takes. "Looks like there's one robber down." Terry comments, motioning to the man being led away by the cops. The sight of Iceman is a familiar one too, and the teen offers the frosty one a brief wave. Yeap. Bobby must be an 'Amazing Friend'. All right, so Kate's player apologizes for that bad joke. Even if it probably is true. Anyways... As the pair stop, Kate lets her 'sunglasses' slide forward for a moment as she peers over them, her gaze drifting towards Iceman for a moment or two, before she reaches up, pushed them up, and shakes her head. All though at the crowd, she does admit, "I think we must of missed a hell of a show." Iceman's just snapping a picture with a pair of college students when he notices someone waving to him. Looking up, he blinks a few times before recognizing Terry. "Sorry folks, gotta get going. Got a meeting with some members of my fanclub," he calls to the crowd, getting some disappointed reactions before he makes his way towards Terry and Kate. "Yo." "No kidding there. Granted, last time I saw that guy out and about it was quite a show too." Terry asides, that time being back when they stopped Dr. Holly Daye on Independence Day. /That/ particular thought lifts his spirits even more, given how it couldn't have gone much better for him. So when Iceman walks over the dark-haired boy greets him without hesitation, "Hey, Iceman. How've you been?" Pause. "I got it right this time, right?" And as Bobby comes over, Kate can't help but offer him a slightly skeptical look, before she nods her head in greeting. Unfortunately, since she wasn't at the 4th of July incident, she doesn't know as much about Iceman as she'd like. Buuut... "Hello." is said in a polite tone, before she offers a slight glance at Terry. But she doesn't say much else, strangely enough. "You got it right, my man," Iceman replies, grinning. "And you know me. Things are cool," he says, chilling the area a little. He glances at Kate when she speaks up and offers a grin. "Heya," he pauses after his greeting, looking between the two teens. He then leans slightly closer to Terry to whisper. "You on a date with your girlfriend, dude?" Terry waits for confirmation that he's right before... "Iceman, this is Kate. Kate, meet Iceman. He and I did some work together once." the teen explains cheerfully. Of course, when Iceman leans in to ask that question... Terry freezes up again, skin going just a little bit more pale than usual. "Uh, well, I mean..." he stammers. Give the boy a moment. He'll be fine, really! "He is a friend. That's all." Kate says in a cool voice as she all but glares at Bobby. It's /almost/ as if she heard that whisper. But then again, odds are when guys whisper like that around a girl, they do tend to be talking about her. Right? "I tried to help him with his job search back when he first came to the city." Yeah, after a fashion the 'out of costume' archer is covering for you Terry. Sort of! "Still, it's nice to meet you Iceman." is said as she offer her own oddly gloved hand to the ice covered mutant. Iceman gives a sympathetic little wince when Kate gives the glares a 'just a friend' like. He pats Terry on the shoulder in a sort of 'sorry, bro', before shaking Kate's hand. "Nice meeting you too. Sorry if you two were lookin' for a meal from here," he jerks a thumb back at the cart. "Crazy guy tried to rob it with a broad sword. Weird, right?" When Kate steps in to cover for him, there's a mixture of expressions on his face. Relief that he doesn't have to answer the question -- and maybe just a bit of disappointment. Still, it's going to make it easier to talk. "Yeah, Kate's a great friend, really helped me out when I was first getting into the city." Terry recovers, nodding over towards Kate. As far as the cart and food? "Well, we were probably going to get a bite to eat, but I hadn't figured out just where ye--" Pause. "...seriously, a broad sword?" ... only in New York City. Or Florida. Or at a RenFest... *Cough* Anyways... "Yeah. We were considering real food. We just hadn't decided on where to go just yet..." Kate admits. Iceman chuckles and nods. "Well, how about I treat you two? I owe Terry here for his timely assist anyway," he offers. "Since that place is out, anywhere you wanna go? I'll even get us there in true Iceman style." There's a look given over to Kate to make sure that she's got no objections to someone else tagging along, and assuming there's no such objection? "Sure, the more the merrier as they say, right?" As far as where /else/ could be good... "I'm kind've thinking Italian. How's that sound to you two?" Terry asks, looking between the others. Does she have any objections? There's a slight smile from Kate as she tilts her head to the side before she says, "Itallian sounds good. As long as it's a place that has good seafood." is said towards Terry before Kate just blinks at Bobby. "Iceman style?" Grinning, Iceman chooses to answer Kate first. He rises a foot off the ground on an ice slide. "The best way to travel," he remarks. "And any food's goood with me." "Thiiiis... is going to be interesting." is all Terry has to say about that. He's gone through some interesting forms of travel before, but... nothing /quite/ like this. Still, if the life heroic has taught him anything, it is the following: One, you have to adapt to the unexpected. Two? Being a gentleman about it never hurts. "Ladies first?" he offers, indicating for Kate to get on board first. Besides, if he ends up slipping and sliding and faceplanting on the way? At least she won't see it happen! "..." Yeah. kate just eyes Bobby as he makes that slide. That is ebfore she glances at Terry, and ties the belt around her coat even tighter, just in case. "Thank you." is said as Kate once more stiffles a yawn and steps onto the slide. To be honest, she feels crazy for even doing that much... Putting some railings on the slide for Kate and Terry, Bobby grins. "Lemme know if you want seatbelts or something. Hold on tight," he says, meaning either the railings or him. Once both are on the slide, he takes them up and away. "Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times," he jokes, bringing them towards the nearest Itallian place. Of course the slide falling apart a few feet behind them so they're not leaving huge ice-slides all over the city might be...unsettling. Well, the rainings are definitely a good touch -- and they're definitely utilized by Terry once the teen steps onto the slide. Definitely a bit on the chilly side, but better to have cold hands warmed later by hot food than to have oneself hurtling down below like the ice that's dropping down behind them. Which Terry promises himself that he won't look behind them... except, of course, when he does and grips the railings ever tighter. Speechless is a good way to describe him at the moment! Yes the railings do help. A lot. Even if Kate does hold on for dear life! On the other hand, this does wake her back up as they move about. "Holy crap!" is said as Kate does look behind them. That is before she does something unexpected. She laughs! Iceman looks over his shoulder at Kate's exclamation. When she laughs, he grins. "The best way to travel, am I right?" Iceman laughs. He's tempted to pull some moves but he sees how Terry's reacting and keeps the ride smooth. When they get near the restaurant, he brings them in for a landing. "And here we are." Once they land? Well, once they land and Terry has a moment to return to his senses... "That... was actually very, very cool Iceman. Literally /and/ figuratively." Despite his... concerned expression on the ride itself? Terry had to admit that it was pretty fun. To himself, if to nobody else. Not to mention that Kate's always seemed to need all the laughter that she can get. Of course, now that they've arrived -- the next step is going inside, so he moves over to the door to hold it open for the others. And as the 'ride' ends, Kate is still smiling. "Oh, it was good. But I'm not sure if I'd call it 'The Best'." the out of costume archer says, almost teasingly, before she glances at Terry yet again. "See, even you liked it." "Now imagine doing that at a higher speed right towards one of your costumed whack jobs, before doing what you do as you jump at them..." "Hey, if it weren't your first rides I would have made the ride more intense," Iceman teases. He waits for Kate to head into the place before turning to Terry. "Listen, I gotta jet. But take this," from the bandana around his arm, he takes a few bills out of the little hidden pouch he keeps inside it and hands them to Terry. "Dinner's on me. Have some fun with your friend." There's a moment of immense maturity from Terry at Kate's 'even you' comment, as the pale-skinned boy sticks his tongue out at the girl. /Then/ she mentions the possible result of a second teamup between Trauma and Iceman... and Terry considers it. "That could work out pretty well... as long as I had enough time to do my thing, you know?" Terry holds the door for Kate and waits for Iceman to go in -- only for the frozen man not to do so. "Oh, you sure?" he asks -- that doesn't stop him from taking the bills, though. He just decides he'll get the next one. "Well, if you've got to go Iceman, you got to go. Good seeing you again, man." ...and he'll give the costumed hero time to respond before heading inside himself, as well. Category:Log